CHILDHOOD BLUE
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Fili comenzaba a considerar seriamente que el desagrado de Thorin hacia los Elfos no era totalmente infundado, (si es que acaso ser abandonado en batalla no era suficiente motivo) Porque Thranduil y sus jodidos poderes elficos, podían irse al diablo. FilixKili Durincest TWO SHOTS
1. DEATH VALLEY

(happy dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Este es mi segundo intento con esta pareja, sigo siendo nueva en el universo de J.R.R Tolkien así que sean amables conmigo. Básicamente está basado en el movie-verse de Peter Jackson, excepto por el final.

De acuerdo, gente, El Hobbit no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no gano ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **FilixKili** , luego no digan que no se los advertí.

CAPITULO UNO: DEATH VALLEY ( **Fall Out Boys)**

Morir no es difícil.

No significa que no sea doloroso, porque en medio de una batalla sólo hay gritos, cuerpos que caen, y un olor a tierra y cadáver que resulta sofocante. Pero apenas todo se desvanece y no queda nada más que un fuerte desasosiego, morir es sencillo. Tan fácil como cerrar los ojos y dormir luego de un día particularmente agotador. El problema quizás, es revivir.

Francamente, es más fácil quedarse muerto. En especial si tienes tantas heridas que el mundo termina reducido a murmullos, sombras y un fuerte olor a medicina. Entre el delirio y la fiebre, casi se podía ver a la vida y a la muerte jugando cartas para determinar quién ganaba y se lo llevaba.

Fili no podía creer que estuviera vivo, aunque quizás parte de su aturdimiento era por toda la medicina que Oin le ha estado suministrando. Admitía que se encontraba mucho mejor, apenas tenía vendas alrededor del torso, la mano izquierda y la pierna derecha; pero si hacia el movimiento equivocado, no iba a resultar la experiencia más agradable del mundo.

Por fortuna, la ropa cubre esa gama de verdes y violetas que marcan su piel. Aunque era un pensamiento que cada día perdía importancia. Quizás, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para acelerar el proceso de sanación. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

—Nh —suspiró.

Como si intentara convencerse que estaba bien distraerse, vio con disimulo a la persona que estaba a su lado y que últimamente parecía evitarlo. Debió verlo durante dos míseros segundos, porque haciendo acopio de toda su entereza, se obligó a mirar al frente y no a Kili. Debía concentrarse en no parecer tan mortalmente aburrido por estar en una reunión con los elfos a esa hora de la mañana, por el bien de su alianza y de los suministros que todavía necesitaban.

Sin embargo Kili no era su único problema, en realidad también le picaban las heridas.

Tenía hambre.

Ni siquiera había salido el sol.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Hn.

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando el arquero bostezó disimuladamente, por ello tuvo que darle un suave empujoncito para que prestara atención. El menor asintió e intentó enfocarse, aunque era obvio que estaba cansado.

En cuestiones de heridas, Kili se encontraba mejor. Y aun cuando nunca lo había rechazado abiertamente desde la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, había algo que no cuadraba. Era un detalle que no veía ni entendía, pero que sabía que estaba ahí y que de alguna manera lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Con un suspiro, Fili vio a su tío.

Thorin era el peor de los tres. Pero no le tembló ni una pestaña mientras habló con el Rey Elfo.

—Antes de terminar, me gustaría discutir una última cosa, si me lo permite —dijo Thranduil— .En privado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Thorin con fría desenvoltura. Una mirada a su consejo dio por terminada la reunión.

Amabilidad marca Durin, seis de diez Enanos no la recomiendan.

Incluso Kili apretó los labios, cuando una sonrisa amenazó con curvar sus labios. Habían pasado las últimas dos horas discutiendo posibles acuerdos y tratados aburridos; una rutina que se repetía desde que el Rey Bajo la Montaña pudo pararse de la cama.

Con el consejo afuera, los herederos al trono y Balin hicieron el intento de irse hasta que una mirada inmortal les indicó que podían quedarse. Al igual que Legolas y Tauriel, que permanecieron junto a su rey.

—Nuestra alianza se formó cuando reconociste que la piedra del Arca es un derecho de mi pueblo.

…la rutina se fue por la borda, una vez todos en la habitación se tensaron. Tacto marca Elfo, 1 de cada 10 Enanos no la recomienda ( _y eso dice mucho, considerando que son una raza tosca por naturaleza)._ Obviamente, la estoica apariencia de Thorin no se rompió, únicamente logró que un brillo fiero destellara en sus ojos.

Si hubiera intentado recuperar la piedra del Arca, la historia hubiera cambiado. Entre los Enanos hay opiniones encontradas respecto a su decisión, no sólo su reinado estaba siendo cuestionado _(ya que la familia real parecía maldita con la fiebre del oro_ ), sino que además formaron alianzas con alguien que los había traicionado en el pasado. La única razón por la que no había un motín, es porque los Elfos y los Hombres están ayudando a reconstruir Erebor.

—Si —dijo Thorin con cuidado de no sonar demasiado agresivo, porque no sabía a donde quería llegar.

—He pensado mucho en eso _(desde el inicio de nuestra alianza_ ), y he decidido que no es adecuado que no responda de la misma manera —comentó Thranduil con una penetrante mirada que de repente se trasformó en algo intenso, como si de repente pudiera ver dentro de su alma— .Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió el Elfo al hacer un gesto desdeñoso con la mano— .Te daré lo que quieras para que nuestra alianza sea un trato justo. Tú me diste algo, es lógico que haga lo mismo.

Más bien sonaba como una prueba, incluso algunos lo miraron de reojo, conscientes de lo que esto significaba. Porque Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thor y Rey bajo la montaña, podía recuperar su piedra del Arca. Lo que era derecho de los Enanos y mostraba que la línea de Durin estaba destinada a gobernar por derecho divino.

La idea rondo por su cabeza, casi se podían ver los engranajes haciendo "click" para formar algo grande, ambicioso, oscuro: La enfermedad del oro.

Thranduil no iba a someter a su pueblo a una alianza con seres arrogantes y egoístas, aunque era cruel que pusiera a prueba su resistencia cuando hace no más de tres días se recuperó. Pero era un pensamiento irrelevante, porque el Elfo enarcó una ceja ante la mirada oscurecida.

—Nh…es muy gentil de su parte —empezó el Enano con la mandíbula apretada.

El tono condescendiente albergaba un insulto entre líneas. El bastardo lo estaba examinando, por fortuna el deseo de llevarle la contraria era mucho más fuerte. Thorin era lo suficientemente terco, como para poner su orgullo por encima de la enfermedad del oro.

—Pero me gustaría usar esta oportunidad para que mi sobrino Fili, mi heredero, aprenda sobre la relación con nuestros aliados. Después de todo, será él con quien hable cuando yo ya no este.

¿Perdón?

Fili luchó por no parecer muy sorprendido, pues aun cuando se esperaba que empezara a participar activamente en cuestiones de política, esto de alguna manera sonó como un truco sucio para salir del problema.

Claro que había que darle crédito a su tío; la respuesta funcionó. Era un movimiento sabio alejarse de la tentación. Incluso Thranduil se mostró extrañamente sorprendido. Estaba casi seguro que iba a ceder, pero estos Enanos a veces no responden como se supone que deben. Tauriel a su lado sonrió divertida, incluso se mordió los labios y carraspea, aunque su rey la ignora una vez examina a Fili con mortal indiferencia.

El joven príncipe dio un paso hacia adelante, lejos de ese peculiar arquero. Ambos se miraron durante un segundo demasiado largo y eso fue curioso. Por ello, cuando el rubio se plantó al frente, esperó paciente por lo que fuera a decir. Fili estaba acostumbrado a la mirada inmortal de los Elfos, pero nada lo preparó para este nuevo tipo de intensidad; uno que lo atrapó como si de repente no pudiera moverse.

—De acuerdo, entonces el joven príncipe tomara tú lugar —dijo Thranduil con palabras finas y estudiadas— .Dime… ¿Qué quieres?

—…

Había pensado en pedir algo simple, no tan ostentoso pero tampoco tan pequeño para no insultarlo. Suministros y comida para el campamento, sonaba como la mejor opción. Pero sus pensamientos se deshicieron cuando quedó atrapado en sus ojos.

Que no pudiera escuchar nada, no podía ser bueno y seguramente debió haber sido su primera pista. Porque esto gritaba magia elfica por todas partes. Claro que su mente atontada, no registro la idea. Únicamente se dejó arrastras por lo que parecía un vasto océano.

— **"** _ **¿Qué quieres?"**_

La voz de Thranduil sonó como un eco. Se repetía y extendía por los confines de su mente, aun cuando el Elfo no hubiera movido los labios.

— **"** _ **Te daré lo que sea"**_

Había un tono suave que lo hizo sentir adormecido.

— **"** _ **¿Qué quieres?"**_

¿Qué quería?

Aturdido, Fili sintió que la respuesta llegó cuando su corazón se oprimió. Había algo que quería, algo que lo hizo pensar en una cabellera negra, una sonrisa descarada y un par de ojos de cachorro. No era algo que no hubiera pensado antes, pero era un sentimiento guardado en lo más profundo de su ser. Algo que no debía ser dicho en voz alta, ni repetido una segunda vez por sí mismo. Sin embargo, ahora una extraña sensación desencadeno un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Se sintió tan cómodo, que antes de ser realmente consiente, habló.

—Kili —llamó en un hilo de voz.

En cuanto dijo ese nombre, en el preciso instante en que acarició las letras en sus labios, el trance se rompió y su mundo se detuvo. Fili sintió que apareció mágicamente en la tienda y ahora todos lo miraban. No porque importara, porque estaba seguro que lucía sorprendido y al borde del pánico. Incluso su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, mientras se quedó tan tieso como una tabla.

Thranduil observó atento cuando Kili se movió obediente ante el llamado, y ajeno al verdadero significado.

—Bien —concedió el Elfo con una expresión de apático desinterés, mientras se puso de pie y detuvo todo movimiento— .Yo auspiciare la boda. Sera un honor.

—¿Boda —repitió Thorin— ¿Cual boda?

Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, el Rey del bosque verde hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano para señalar a los príncipes. Esta vez Fili se puso pálido, pero Kili abrió grandes los ojos. El denso silencio que le sucedió dejo a todos en una pieza, porque todo parecía un enorme malentendido ( _aunque en realidad no lo era)._

Un matrimonio entre parientes no era raro, pero esto salió de la nada. Así que cuando todos miraron a Fili, el rubio recordó que respirar era importante y debía hablar.

—Pero…yo no…

—¡No podemos casarnos! —interrumpió Kili, antes que el mayor sujetara su brazo y lo obligara a retroceder.

—Creo que ha habido un malentendido —dijo Fili con toda la diplomacia que tenía, mientras luchaba contra esa ola de pánico que desequilibro su respiración— .Yo no…

—¿Estas rechazando el regalo? —indago Thranduil tras enarcar una ceja. Legolas a su lado se mostró casi ofendido.

Fue un golpe, uno que les reveló la gravedad del asunto. Una ofensa con los Elfos podía poner fin a su alianza y los Enanos no estaban en posición de prescindir de ellos. Por eso Fili se quedó tan estupefacto, que trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Qué? No, pero…

—Que no es hablé más. Organizaremos los planes antes de nuestra partida.

Para dar por finalizada la reunión, el rey Elfo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, seguido de un _"buenos días"_ y salió de la tienda sin nada más. Tauriel parecía curiosa, pero sólo dio un breve vistazo antes de seguir a Legolas. Su amigo por otro lado, no se mostró realmente afectado por el extraño asunto, en realidad pudo jurar que lo vio sonreír divertido.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? —preguntó Balin.

Nadie supo que responder y en medio del aturdimiento, nadie se movió. No fue sino hasta que Kili apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, que encaró a su hermano.

—¡No voy a casarme!

—¡Yo tampoco! —aseguró Fili a la defensiva.

El arquero hizo un gesto exasperado, donde gruñó entre dientes y dio media vuelta para salir. Fili lo siguió casi de inmediato. Cuando lo alcanzó sujetó su brazo, para que girara. Ahí vio ese "algo" que todavía desconocía, pero que lo empujaba lejos. Se sentía igual que un piquete, pero no lo hizo retroceder.

Era bueno que todavía estuviera temprano, porque además de las rondas regulares, no había nadie entre las tiendas.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? —preguntó el rubio— .Yo no quise… ¡Ah, vamos, fue un maldito malentendido!

—¡Ya se! —exclamó Kili.

Con una mirada afilada y el ceño fruncido, el hijo menor de Dis no explicó nada más. Únicamente se soltó de mala gana y lo enfrento. El "algo" se sintió tan fuerte, que Fili no pudo moverse.

Muy pocas veces su hermano se había enojado con él. Es cierto que ambos podían ser algo idiotas cuando querían, pero este inexplicable enojo era nuevo y tan extraño que no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Era la primera vez que no podía leerlo y la sensación no le gustaba.

—¡Arregla esto! —ladró.

—¡Fili! —llamó Dwalin.

Lo que el rubio fuera a decir murió en sus labios, junto con la aparición del Enano más viejo. Dwalin lo jaló por el hombro, para que su espalda quedara contra su pecho. Fue un gesto amigable, pero creo la distracción perfecta. Kili arrugó la nariz en un gracioso mohín de disgusto, antes de alejarse.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó el guerrero con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

No había nada que hacer, no podía perseguir a su hermano, por lo que Fili lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista. Hubo un tono ausente en sus palabras, pero también un deje de fastidio que enarcó la ceja de Dwalin.

—Thorin quiere verte.

Un segundo golpe.

Como si no tuviera suficiente, ahora debía explicarle al Rey Bajo la Montaña, porque iba a casarse con su hermano menor. Francamente si Azog volviera de la vida sería más sencillo, al menos sabría qué hacer.

—Primero tengo que ir con Oin para que revise los vendajes— mintió tan rápido como pudo pensar en algo— .Ya sabes cómo se pone.

—Sí, puede ser un pesado —admitió Dwalin— .Le diré a Thorin.

Fili asintió antes de comenzar a caminar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, soltó todo el aire que contuvo desde que Thranduil dijo las palabras que desequilibraron su mundo. No le mintió Dwalin. Ir con Ori sonaba realmente atractivo sin con eso conseguía un par de minutos.

—Tks.

Esa mañana, todo era tan normal y tranquilo que podía ser aburrido; pero el giro que tomó fue absurdo. Admitía sin error a equivocarse, que el desasosiego que estaba experimentando fue similar al que sintió cuando cayó en esa trampa de Goblins, luego de la batalla de los gigantes de roca.

Estúpido Thranduil y sus juegos mentales. Estaba comprometido. Es decir…él sólo….y ellos… ¡Argh!

Con un suspiro lastimero. Fili dejó de caminar. El sol apenas estaba saliendo, pero con un gesto perezoso y cansado, se llevó una mano a la nuca para aflojar un poco la presión.

Comprometidos.

Estaba comprometido con Kili.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esa boba y estúpida sonrisa que curvó sus labios, debió sacudir la cabeza, fruncir el ceño como su tío y concentrarse.

—Nh.

Con un nuevo suspiro, comenzó a caminar. Él quería a Kili. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Era su hermano menor. Sin embargo, el sentimiento cambio de alguna manera mientras crecían; las sensaciones se volvieron más fuertes, más profundas y el "te quiero" se transformó en otra cosa.

Antes de siquiera advertirlo, sus ojos lo seguían sin pensar y en la distancia lo cuidaba sin intenciones de dudar de su fuerza, sólo como una precaución extra. A Kili nunca pareció importarle, así que Fili no pensó demasiado en ello. Aunque no iba a entrar en detalles. Era demasiado temprano y debió carraspear cuando sintió que se estaba sonrojando.

—Hn.

¿Saben lo difícil que es estar enamorado de tú hermano?

Kili no se lo ponía precisamente fácil. Después de todo, no es la persona más tranquila del mundo, de hecho parece un cachorro hiperactivo, uno que no duda en saltar ni pegarse a su lado para invadir su espacio personal.

En la noche…Fili admitía que había un placer culpable en tenerlo tan cerca. Cuando eran pequeños dormían en la misma cama, pero eso cambio con el tiempo. Claro que no aplicaba cuando iban de cacería o a reclamar reinos perdidos. Al principio de esa locura fue frustrante, Fili dormía tan poco que apenas llegaba a casa, caía muerto en su cama.

Kili generalmente se acurrucaba a su lado; se movía dormido y terminaba tan cerca que podían respirar el mismo aire. En esos instantes le bastaba con sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero cuando el arquero lo abrazaba, bien podía darle un infarto.

El detalle francamente empeoraba si subía una pierna por su cadera, porque su corazón palpitaba salvaje. Lo hacía con tanta fuerza, que incluso podía oírlo haciéndole eco en los oídos. Las ganas de abrazarlo y traerlo cerca, eran pensamientos peligrosos que intentaba empujar lejos sin mucho éxito. Muchas veces lo tocó con gestos castos, pero sólo con eso sabía que si no tenía cuidado todo podía irse al diablo.

Con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevar mejor la situación, pero debió pasar mucho más antes que dejara de estar tan tenso. Eso sin mencionar que es un poco vergonzoso, ya que el nulo espacio deja "consecuencias"

Aunque no es sólo eso, es decir, como alguien no podía gustarle Kili. Era leal, amable y tan divertido, que en realidad tenía sentido que se hubiera enamorado de él. Además era culpa del menor por ser así de amable, por siempre estar a su lado y apoyarlo con esa devoción ciega que siempre ha tenido.

Ambos podían morir intentando protegerse entre sí, pero la idea de perderse estaba fuera de cuestión.

—Hn.

Esta vez hizo que Kili se enojara. No fue intencional. Las palabras sólo salieron por algún tipo de magia extraña, que ahora Fili comenzó a maldecir.

Al final suspiró cansado. Ya había llegado a la tienda de los sanadores. Pasó una media hora en el lugar y cuando salió se sintió extrañamente cansado. Hubiera preferido que se demoraran un poco más, así no tendría que encontrarse con alguien.

Sin ganas, intentó aflojar los hombros, hasta que resopló de manera dramática cuando Bufor le hizo una señal para que se acercara. El resto del día, estuvo ocupado con cosas del consejo, la reconstrucción y los Enanos que llegaban de la Montaña Azul.

Apenas y vio a Kili. Su hermano tuvo diferentes obligaciones, aunque eso parecía demasiada coincidencia. El arquero definitivamente lo estaba evitando. Claro que había tanto que hacer, que Fili no pudo acercarse. Ni siquiera Thorin pudo tocar el tema del "matrimonio". Balin por otro lado, no dejó de intentarlo todo el día. El detalle resulto gracioso cuando los interrumpían, ya que debían improvisar algo mal elaborado.

Si hubiera sido Kili, ambos hubieran coordinado como si tuvieran telepatía. Pero eso no iba a suceder en un futuro próximo, en especial cuando lo perdió de vista.

—Creo que lo vi entrenando —dijo Dori y no necesito de otra cosa para caminar hacia el lugar.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle. Quizás le pediría disculpas y alegaría demencia. Aunque seguía sin entender porque estaba enojado. El arquero estaba exagerado, esto podía ser fácilmente explicado como un malentendido ( _aunque no lo fuera)_

En cuanto escuchó el choque de espadas, sus pensamientos cesaron. Un par de minutos después llegó a un pequeño claro. Era una planicie con una serie de armas y escudos que servían para poder entrenar a gusto. Entre el atardecer relució la figura del arquero, que con un golpe derribó a su oponente. Había que admirar su técnica, pues aun cuando estaba algo torpe por las heridas, comenzaba a mejorar.

—Hermano, deja al pobre tipo —dijo Fili con una leve sonrisa.

Kili giró de inmediato, mientras la espada cayó lánguida en su mano. Estaba respirando con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y cuando se lamió los labios por sentirlos secos, el rubio sintió algo oprimirse en su pecho. La sensación no duro mucho, ya que el pelinegro hizo un gesto desdeñoso al mirarlo.

No lucia muy feliz de verlo.

—Tú. Largo —le dijo Fili al Enano que se paraba del suelo.

—Todavía estamos entrenando —dijo Kili para que el otro no se moviera.

—Yo entreno contigo —aseguró— .Largo.

Confundido, el pobre tipo miró indeciso lo que parecía una discusión entre los príncipes. Fue extraño e incómodo, pero considerando que era mejor irse, asintió y se marchó.

Kili frunció el ceño, consiente que en realidad no tenía ningún buen motivo para retenerlo.

—Cobarde —murmuró entre dientes, hasta que sintió una mirada en la nuca. Cuando giró, encontró a Fili de brazos cruzados— ¿Qué?

—¿Eso debería decir yo? —señaló el mayor de mala gana— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estas evitándome?

Sólo ahora se atrevió a ponerle nombre a ese "algo" que ha sentido durante días, quizás Kili estaba enojado desde que despertó de la batalla. La suposición era algo disparatada, pero era tan buena como cualquier otra.

—No lo hago —Kili gruñó al enfundar su arma y caminar hacia el campamento.

—Si lo haces, ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—No lo estoy. Olvídalo.

—No voy a olvidarlo, habla conmigo —insistió Fili.

—No quiero hablar —dijo Kili y ahora si sonó enojado.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó una vez tomó su mano.

El menor se soltó sin dudar, pero Fili estaba muy ocupado intentando que hablara como para importarle. La terquedad era un mal de familia, por lo que frunció el ceño cuando Kili lo encaró. Ahora fue evidente que había estado enojado durante todo este tiempo, y el incidente de su compromiso sólo lo empeoró.

—¿Quieres saber que sucede? —dijo quizás un poco más alto de lo normal— ¡Te moriste, eso sucedió!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Fili fuera de lugar.

—Te moriste, tú…tú…¡idiota!

Fili tuvo una sensación de desconcierto, que mostró que si Kili no podía encontrar un insulto más fuerte que esto, algo iba mal.

—Me ordenaste ir por otro lado, ¡Yo no quería ir! —exclamó al acercarse y empujarlo con cada palabra— ¡Tú-me-obligaste!

Estaba siendo incongruente y lo sabía. Kili estuvo evitándolo desde que pudo caminar, porque no podía con este remolino de sensaciones. Todo lo que su hermano hacia se sentía mal de alguna manera. Verlo dolía. Cada vez que lo hacía, la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez ante sus ojos.

No debió oír a Fili. Había sentido que algo no iba bien cuando le ordenó tomar caminos separados. Lo mejor era permanecer juntos, así al menos hubiera tenido una oportunidad. Al menos no hubiera estado solo.

—¡¿Tú crees que yo quería eso?! —dijo Fili incrédulo. Lo único que consiguió fue que el otro se enojara más.

—¡Yo te vi morir!

—…

Sólo con eso lo desarmo. Fili lo miró sorprendido. Ambos habían estado en la guerra, habían visto cosas horribles y a cambio murieron. El dolor no había sanado del todo, pero sólo Kili vivió lo suficiente como para verlo morir.

—Olvídalo —gruñó al alejarse.

—No, no, espera —pidió Fili tan rápido como pudo interceptarlo. No lo tocó, porque el pelinegro frunció el ceño listo para golpearlo si acaso lo hacía— .Lo siento.

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua tras intentar esquivarlo.

—Te digo que esperes —insistió. Cuando no consiguió que le hiciera caso, lo abrazó de improvisto. Fue un riesgo, ya que podía terminar inconsciente si acaso el arquero decidía ponerse violento.

—Fili —se quejó al removerse. El hermético agarre lo dejó en su puesto, y aun cuando podía empujarlo, tendría que golpearlo— .Que imbécil.

Resopló mosqueado, pero se quedó quieto. Fue una señal de rendición, así que Fili lo soltó un poco; lo suficiente como para deslizar las manos por su cintura. Después lo sostuvo ligeramente para asegurarse que no iría a ninguna parte.

Esa era su manera de calmarlo, o eso se decía a sí mismo. Sabía que Kili también lo creía, pero muy dentro, una parte traicionera se maravilló con la cercanía. Incluso sus dedos hormiguearon por abrazarlo de nuevo; fue un pensamiento que desechó apenas vio al pelinegro.

Kili estaba quieto, enfrascado en un serio conflicto mental. Pues acababa de cuestionar las órdenes del príncipe y próximo heredero al trono. Todavía se trataba de su hermano, pero debía entender que en la guerra son soldados. Y ese era un pensamiento que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que despertó.

Quería estar enojado con Fili porque el idiota se murió frente a sus ojos. Pero muy dentro sabía que eso no era cierto; la verdad es que debió seguirlo, debió confiar en lo que creía correcto como siempre ha hecho. Sin embargo, ni siquiera él podía saltarse el protocolo. Él era el menor y su hermano iba a ser rey.

—Lo siento —dijo Kili al final— .No sé lo que digo. No es culpa tuya.

Seguía sin tener sentido. Pero eso sucede cuando vez morir a alguien que te importa tanto. Fili era el único que podía ponerlo en este estado tan confuso. Lo hacía enojar y lo calmaba al mismo tiempo. Por eso, cuando el mayor deslizó la mano por su nunca, debió cerrar los ojos un momento. No se estaban abrazando, pero el ligero roce comenzó a producir una curiosa presión en su pecho. Fue la calidez, su respiración y sentirlo tan cerca y vivo, lo que lo hizo experimentar una mezcla de alegría y angustia entremezclada.

—Lo siento —dijo Fili.

Los bonitos ojos de Kili finalmente se abrieron, mientras las palabras se deslizaron entre el pequeño espacio que los separaba. Estaban tan cerca que no debían hablar demasiado alto, así que cuando apoyó sus frentes juntas, sólo pudo sonreír un poco.

Fili entendía lo que el otro decía. Si Kili hubiera muerto frente a sus ojos, seguramente sería él quien estuviera enojado.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que en ningún momento había tocado el tema de su "compromiso". Ese no parecía ser el origen de su enojo. Claro que luchó muy fuerte por no centrarse en ello, ni en la pequeña emoción que sintió ante el descubrimiento.

—No va a volver a suceder —susurró el hijo mayor de Dis.

No era algo que pudiera prometer, pero Kili dio un largo parpadeo mientras una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Lo siento —repitió Fili una vez se arriesgó a acercarse un poco más.

—No es tú culpa —dijo más tranquilo, ya que la mano en su nuca comenzó a acariciarlo con gestos distraídos.

El rubio cerró los ojos, porque en realidad si había sido su culpa. Fue egoísta, porque sabía que existía una posibilidad de estar frente a una trampa. Por eso envió a Kili a la planta baja. Si algo salía mal, al menos podría escapar.

—Yo no quería que murieras —murmuró tan bajito que por un instante todo dejó de existir— .No dudo de tus habilidades, yo sólo quería que siguieras vivo.

La confesión lo tenso de inmediato, porque al parecer había puesto las habilidades del menor en duda. Un guerrero no debe ser tratado como un niño en el campo de batalla, pero permitió que su lado protector saliera a flote antes de siquiera pensar en ello.

Cuando Kili frunció el ceño, se preparó para lo peor.

—Por eso eres un idiota —acusó— .Estamos en esto junto ¿recuerdas?

Sonaba romántico en una mordida y oscura manera. Pero por alguna razón, la idea de morir juntos hizo que una boba sonrisa curvara sus labios.

—Si —accedió Fili— .Estamos juntos en esto.

—Bien —dijo Kili al puntear el pecho de su hermano— .No lo olvides.

Fili sonrió mientras dio un paso hacia atrás y desenfundo su espada. Era una invitación, una que el otro aceptó con entusiasmo. Porque Kili era mucho más espontaneo y un poco entrometido, pero divertido, leal y tan valiente como cualquiera de esos viejos trastos que no lo tomaban enserio por su edad.

Mientras entrenaban, se dio cuenta que poco a poco la mente de Kili se alejó de esos tristes pensamientos, que cubrían sus ojos de una angustia que pocas veces había visto.

—Nhh.

…pero por estar distraído, el aquero arremetió contra él con tanta fuerza que apenas pudo contenerlo. El precio de su distracción le valió un golpe, mientras su arma salió volando una vez terminó en el suelo.

—Estás distraído —acuso Kili.

También un poco herido.

Pero lo único bueno de ser golpeado por tú hermano menor, es que en un intento por mantenerlo quieto, el pelinegro se subió encima. Cuando Fili se sobrepuso al golpe y espabilo, no le presto tanta atención a la espada en su garganta. Tal vez porque se trataba del otro y sabía que no estaba en real peligro, o porque reparo en las piernas a cada lado de su cadera y el peso que lo mantuvo contra el suelo.

Debía pensar en una llave, no en el cabello negro que se fue hacia adelante, el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo y los labios que se fruncieron en fastidio. En ese instante supo que su mente debía estar en algo importante, pero ya no recordaba lo que era. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, sin embargo la cercanía entre ambos parecía ser cada vez más pequeña. Probablemente porque había logrado acercarse a él de nuevo, o porque estaban comprometidos.

Lo que fuera, le impidió moverse como si hubiera caído víctima de algún hechizo, donde todo lo que existía, lo único que existía, era su hermano.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —preguntó Kili debido a la inactividad. Apenas y registro el momento, en que el mayor movió las manos un poco más cerca de tocar sus rodillas.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, se inclinó. No quitó la espada, pero el repentino movimiento enganchó la respiración de Fili. Eso sin mencionar que el gesto presionó sus caderas juntas. No era algo que Kili hubiera notado, ya que sólo pudo parpadear en incomprensión.

—Estoy bien —dijo el rubio casi hipnotizado.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Estas actuando extraño —dijo al irse hacia atrás. Fue por mucho, una de las cosas más calientes que Fili había visto. Tal vez por eso sus manos lo habían traicionado al subir un poco por las piernas del menor.

Esta era la persona de la que estaba estúpidamente enamorado y luego de perderlo en la Batalla de los Cinco ejércitos, su toque se hacía necesario. Además, no podían esperar que lo tuviera encima y no hiciera nada.

—Estoy bien —repitió Fili al sentarse luego de hacer un lado la espada contraria. Fue un gesto suave que el otro permitió. Pero el arquero debía dejar de moverse en su regazo o iba a besarlo.

—Ya —dijo poco seguro en cuanto afiló la mirada— .Dijiste que íbamos a entrenar, pero te caíste con el primer golpe.

—Lo siento —aseguró con una sonrisa, por el mohín de fastidio.

Su actitud seguía siendo la de un cachorro hiperactivo. Aunque ahora, mientras volvió a apoyar la frente contra la suya, le sonrió un poco.

Fili también había perdido a Kili. No de la misma manera, pero él despertó primero y durante mucho tiempo no supo si el otro iba a lograrlo. Pero no era un tema agradable de tratar. Además tampoco tenía solución.

—Ejem.

Una tos falsa interrumpió el momento, o lo que sea que fuera eso. Sin dudar, los hijos de Dis miraron a un lado, donde Dwalin sonreía con una expresión cómplice, que hizo que Fili rodara los ojos.

Kili lo empujó cuando se dio cuenta de la posición. Había estado tan acostumbrado a estar cerca, que a veces olvidaba que debía poner distancia. Después de todo, ya no eran niños, no podían estar jugando. Pero sobre todo, el extraño cosquilleo en el pecho no iba a desaparecer si seguía así.

—Thorin los está buscando muchachos —dijo el Enano más viejo con una suave risita.

—¿Dijo para qué? —preguntó Fili al recoger su arma.

—Algo relacionado con los Elfos, pero no fue muy específico —respondió Dwalin.

Ambos príncipes fruncieron el ceño sin agregar nada más. Cuando lo siguieron, el ambiente fue tenso e incómodo. Apenas y hablaron, quizás porque el tema de su "matrimonio" les mostró que lo habían olvidado por completo.

Francamente fue un poco estúpido.

Cuando entraron en la montaña, caminaron por intrincados pasillos que habían sido limpiados, hasta que llegaron a uno en particular que jamás habían visto. Fue extraño cuando Dwalin comento que era el ala real.

—¿Cuándo arreglaron este lugar? —preguntó Kili.

—No sabría decirte muchacho, no fuimos nosotros.

—¿Quién entonces? —intervino Fili.

Dwalin hizo un gesto con la cabeza para mostrar el final del pasillo, donde Thorin, Balin y Bilbo los esperaban junto con Legolas y otros dos Elfos, que creían haber visto en su guardia.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Kili junto al Hobbit.

—No sé —murmuró Bilbo tras encogerse de hombros. Antes de agregar otra cosa, el príncipe Elfo giró hacia ellos.

—Es costumbre de nuestro pueblo dar una serie de regalos antes de una boda —sonrió Legolas y en verdad había algo molesto en verlo tan entretenido con el asunto— .Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Sólo con eso hicieron una leve reverencia y se marcharon. Los dejaron parados frente a la puerta en absoluto silencio. Fue como si del otro lado estuviera el mismísimo Azog, por lo que al cabo de un par de segundos, Kili habló.

—¿Qué hay en la habitación?

—No sabemos, no nos dejaron entrar —gruñó Thorin. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que no lucia muy feliz por habérsele prohibido el paso en su propia montaña.

—Entremos entonces —dijo Bilbo curioso.

Cuando los demás asintieron, Dwalin abrió la puerta. Una enorme habitación y una gigantesca cama los recibió en silencio. La decoración era un intento por imitar lo que según los Elfos consideraban, era un "estilo Enano". La verdad, era una mezcla extraña que tenía un deje Elfico algo desabrido. Lo único decente eran las pieles.

Pero si todos estaban sorprendidos por la "esponjosa" habitación ( _en especial Dwalin y Bilbo que no sabían del compromiso)._ Los hijos de Dis se sonrojaron con la cama, cuya piel de lobo en el centro los estremeció. Apenas Kili se movió como si fuera a escapar, Fili lo sostuvo del brazo para que se quedara quieto. Porque de ninguna manera se iba a quedar solo, para ser víctima de los comentarios de los demás.

—Habrá que redecorar —sugirió Dwalin y a cambio, Bilbo y Balin lo miraron mal— .¿Qué? Es cierto.

—¡No voy a casarme! —exclamó Kili con un notorio rubor. Esta vez parecía más enojado, ya que casi le gritó a su hermano luego de soltarse de mala gana.

El rubio alzó las manos para intentar calmarlo, pero el otro soló resopló antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Los demás lo vieron sin decir nada, hasta que Dwalin puso una mano en el hombro de Fili, en señal de apoyo.

—Tks —gruñó Fili para tomar su propio camino.

No se quedó a ver las reacciones, porque él también estaba cansado. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer para solucionar esto. Sabía que debía pensar rápido, porque la situación no cambio ni siquiera al día siguiente. Para este punto incluso él estaba irritable; la reacción de Kili seguía pareciéndole exagerada y tenía mucho menos sentido que antes. Hubiera pensado que las cosas estarían un poco mejor luego de hablar. Además, ¿por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa manera ante la idea de casarse con él?

Es cierto que eran hermanos, pero sinceramente era insultante que lo rechazara con tantas ganas. Él era atractivo, amable, inteligente, un excelente guerrero ¡Y heredero al trono! ¡Cualquiera mataría por estar en su situación! _(modestia aparte)_

Maldita situación.

—Hn.

Cansado se llevó una mano al rosto. Estaba divagando sin sentido, así que respiró hondo para intentar calmarse. Su falta de sueño hizo de las tareas diarias fueran algo tediosas y monótonas ( _más de lo normal)_ No vio a su hermano en todo el día, aunque era de esperarse. Cuando finalmente se estaba haciendo a la idea de no verlo durante un par de días, en la tarde se sorprendió de encontrarlo junto a Bilbo.

—Fili —saludo el Hobbit— .Acompáñanos a tomar el té.

—Uh…—divagó inseguro, una vez miró al menor.

Kili no lucia feliz y aunque no iba a esconderse de él, las cosas no eran fáciles entre los dos. Al menos había solucionado el detalle de sus "muertes", pero eso sólo consiguió que el tema del "matrimonio" saliera a flote.

Bilbo fingió demencia de la tensión entre ambos, ya que lo empujó con una sonrisa, para que comenzara a caminar.

—Pero yo tengo que….

—Ya hable con Balin, está bien —dijo la pequeña criatura, con una sonrisa fácil. Una que demostraba que había tomado precauciones, para que no se metiera en problemas por saltarse sus deberes.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y él acepto? —dijo Fili al mirar a Kili. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza sin saber.

Que Balin esté de acuerdo con saltarse las tareas era la cosa más rara del mundo, casi tanto como que Bumbor olvide la cena. Algo semejante a un eclipse solar. Así que pensando que tal vez esto era una trampa, afiló la mirada. A su lado, Kili se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientas Bilbo hablaba sobre lo que había preparado para comer.

—No hay salidas hermano —señaló como si pudiera leer su mente.

Era inevitable buscar una, pero el comentario lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, mientras que la tensión que había estado acumulando desde la noche anterior comenzó a disiparse lentamente. Fili sabía que nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo enojados; ellos no eran ese tipo de personas. Pero esta vez no era igual. No se sentía como siempre y él lo sabía, así que cuando llegaron a la habitación de Bilbo, entraron tras mascullar un _"Con permiso"_

Después se sentó con Kili en un pequeño sofá y esperó por el Hobbit, que estaba sirviendo unos pastelitos. El ambiente tal vez era un poco más ligero, pero un nuevo "algo" apareció entre ellos. Quizás no era un nuevo "algo", tal vez era el mismo "algo" pero transformado en otra cosa. Si es que algo así tenía sentido.

De reojo miró a Kili, como si pudiera encontrar una solución. Cada vez que pensaba que estaban comprometidos sentía una emoción difícil de explicar, sin mencionar que esa boba sonrisa amenazaba con tirar de sus labios. Por eso, para mantener a raya el sentimiento, últimamente fruncía el ceño como Thorin.

Después de todo, no hay nada divertido en esto. Excepto quizás que iban a casarse, además los Elfos les regalaron una cama…

…una…

Mahala.

—¿Te excito?

Si.

Es decir, ¡¿Qué?!

Ni siquiera un mini-ejercito de Orcos, lo hubiera sorprendido tanto como se sobresaltó en ese instante. Fili giró hacia su hermano, con una cara de puro y físico asombro. Kili lo miró sin entender. Incluso Bilbo parpadeó curioso, antes de repetir la pregunta que el arquero había hecho.

—¿Té o cafesito? —dijo tras alzar dos teteras para darle énfasis a las palabras.

Cuando el heredero de Thorin comenzó a enrojecer, se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Kili a su lado se removió para ver si sucedía algo malo, pero eso sólo consiguió que lo evitara con más ganas.

—Café está bien.

—¿Y tú Kili?

—Lo mismo, gracias —respondió tras sentarse mejor y dejar de ver al mayor.

Toda esta endemoniada situación tenía a sus pobres nervios al borde. Aun así, el pelinegro no pudo evitar notar el momento en que sus hombros se rozaron, debido al reducido espacio. Fue estúpido como algo tan simple hizo hormiguear su pecho.

—Uh, no es que nos moleste estar con usted maestro Bolson, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Kili luego de un breve silencio.

Siempre había sido algo impaciente, por lo que Fili le dio un suave golpecito porque Bilbo apenas y había probado su té. Si iba a empezar un interrogatorio, al menos debía esperar a que la pequeña criatura se acomodara.

El arquero entendió su error, por lo que se mordió los labios.

Tan lindo.

—Últimamente, se ven estresados, no me pareció mala idea —dijo Bilbo sin tomarse enserio la impulsividad del joven príncipe. Estaba acostumbrado, así que sonrió.

—Siempre hemos tenido mucho trabajo —dijo Kili— ¿Qué cambio?

La explicación no era lo suficientemente convincente, incluso Fili lo sabía, así que dejó que el menor se hiciera cargo. Sólo intervendría si acaso lo presionaba demasiado, o si se desviaba del tema.

La pregunta dio en el clavo, porque mientras el rubio bebió de su café, Bilbo medito un poco lo siguiente que debería decir.

Mientras esperaba, Kili se sentó en el borde del sofá. Fili debió recordarle comer cuando lo tocó de manera muy superficial. Después, bastó con una mirada para indicarle lo que debía hacer. Era descortés no comer, después de todo habían sido invitados a tomar el té y los Hobbit aman la comida.

Fue ese intercambio y la conversación sin palabras, lo que hizo resoplar a Bilbo antes de morderse los labios.

—Bueno, verán…—divagó al mirarlos algo inquieto— .Anoche, cuando los Elfos ofrecieron un regalo tan…particular.

A manera de ser gentil, ya que ambos rodaron los ojos en un gesto tan coordinado, que el hobbit sonrió.

—Me disculpo si es incómodo, pero me entere de su compromiso. Aunque no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, yo sólo pensé que sería un cambio agradable y….

Mientras el ladrón hablaba, Kili dejó de comer. Lo miró tan sorprendido, que incluso Fili a su lado entrecerró los ojos un poco. Sólo el arquero había mencionado que no se iba a casar, eso no necesariamente incluía al rubio ni lo relacionaba de ninguna manera.

—¿Quién te habló de nuestro compromiso? —preguntó Fili.

Bilbo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que había tocado un tema delicado; el tono ligeramente precavido en su voz así lo indicó. En especial porque esto parecía ser tan importante, como para que los Enanos lo miraran con duda.

La respuesta era un poco incomoda, por lo que alzó la taza e intentó esconderse tras ella. Fili afiló la mirada en expectación, mientras que Kili adoptó una graciosa expresión de incomprensión, incluso tenía unas migajas en la mejilla.

—Hrn —masculló Bilbo entre dientes. La falta de vocales era un detalle curiosamente interesante.

—¿Qué? —dijo Fili.

—Thorin —repitió el Hobbit al bajar la tasa.

Los hijos de Dis que se habían sentado al borde del sofá, de repente se enderezaron mientras el nombre de su tío desfiló en el aire. En cierta forma era un alivio que la información no se hubiera filtrado; eso podría ser un problema. Aunque luego de la sorpresa inicial, una sonrisa socarrona curvó sus labios luego de mirarse.

—¿Qué? —dijo Bilbo consiente de ese gesto juguetón.

—Oh, no es nada —dijo Kili al limpiarse la comida— .No sabíamos que la relación con Thorin fuera tan cercana.

En realidad si lo sabían, es sólo que les encantaba molestarlo. En especial porque se sonrojó un poco, una vez frunció el ceño.

—Él sólo habló conmigo porque se lo pedí.

—Y te contó la verdad —señaló Kili lo evidente. Bilbo asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar.

—¿No es esto como un secreto de estado? —dijo Fili al mirar a su hermano, que asintió enérgicamente.

—Definitivamente —apoyó— .Y uno grande.

Sabían que el Hobbit había perdonado al Rey Enano, pero Thorin todavía no podía perdonarse a sí mismo. Eso hacía que a veces fuera un poco ( _demasiado),_ indulgente con **su** ladrón. Lo que resulto divertido desde que Bilbo comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—No quise meterlo en ningún problema —aseguró preocupado.

—Es lindo que te preocupes por él —se rio Kili.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse de la expresión de profundo desconcierto de su amigo. Fue casi increíble que con tan poco, volvieran a ser los mismo Enanos despreocupados de siempre. Así que, aun cuando Bilbo sabía que se estaban burlando de él, sonrió por verlos tranquilos.

De esa manera paso la tarde. Hablaron de trivialidades, hasta que el Hobbit los regañó por insinuar cosas que no eran, entre él y Thorin. A cambio, ambos estallaron en risas, pero prometieron no hablar más del asunto _(hasta que se les olvide y lo vuelvan a hacer)_.

Fue casi al anochecer, antes de la cena, que Fili y Kili salieron de su dormitorio sintiéndose mucho más relajados. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la montaña, el menor miró el piso como si de repente fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se sentía mejor, su mente estaba despejada, así que antes de siquiera preverlo, entrecerró los ojos.

Él no estaba realmente enojado con Fili sobre el compromiso, así como nunca estuvo enojado por su muerte. En realidad era algo más complicado y complejo, que lo obligó a apretar la mandíbula.

—Kili.

Eso fue lo único que necesito para alzar la mirada, completamente obediente y curioso de lo que el mayor pudiera querer.

—Lamento todo esto. Prometo solucionarlo pronto.

—No tienes por qué disculparte hermano —dijo— .No es tú culpa, yo…

Habían dejado de caminar en algún momento. Fili no estaba seguro porque, pero ahora mientras lo vio morderse los labios, sólo pudo esperar paciente hasta que esos bonitos ojos negros se alzaron con toda la seriedad y fiereza que pudieran tener.

—Lamento que estés atascado conmigo —dijo Kili un poco más alto de lo que debería. De hecho casi le gritó.

—¿Ah?

…claro que lo que dijo fue la cosa más extraña que el rubio había escuchado últimamente. Fue tanto su desconcierto, que abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Uh…—divagó Kili sabiendo que Fili esperaba que se explicara mejor— .No deberías ser obligado a casarte. Deberías ser feliz, mereces serlo. No tendrías que estar…bueno, conmigo.

—Yo soy feliz contigo —dijo confundido.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, no lo sé. Explícame.

Fue casi una demanda. Kili estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando el mayor dio un paso más cerca, portando todo ese aire imponente que un próximo rey debería tener. Sin embargo, el arquero no sabía que quería que le digiera, no es porque fueran hermanos, sino que no podrían tener herederos y Kili…bueno, Kili era Kili. Joven, impulsivo y aun sin barba. Además había una larga lista de defectos que el consejo usaría en su contra para oponerse a la relación.

—Fili, Kili —llamó Balin y el hijo menor de Dis casi lo besa en agradecimiento.

Para el rubio no pasó desapercibido su alivio, así que afiló la mirada y sujetó su brazo para arrástralo consigo. No iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil luego de decir algo tan extraño.

—Ahora no —le gruñó a Balin que se quedó en su lugar.

—Pero…

—Dije que no.

Fue una orden. Una que rugió con autoridad y deslumbró entre sus ojos. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, por lo que el Enano más viejo observó sin entender. Su príncipe acababa de darle una orden, así que iba a esperar. De todas maneras no era tan importante.

Pero mientras Balin volvió por su camino hacia el comedor, los herederos de Thorin se perdieron por el pasillo.

CONTINUARA:

¡YAY FilixKili Rulez!

Siempre me emociono cuando escribo algo de ellos. Así que al igual que mi anterior Fic, serán sólo two shots.

Espero que lo disfruten. Son tan lindos que sencillamente los adoro. Sé que hay pocas personas en la comunidad en español a las que les gusta la pareja, así que sigue sin sorprenderme si sólo algunas personas lo leen. No es como si importe, escribí esto porque adoro el FilixKili y si alguien disfruta la historia, entonces seremos dos los que estemos felices n.n

Por ahora me despido :3


	2. MAPS

Wow, lo siento por la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes para subir el capítulo, sin embargo espero que igual lo disfruten :D

De acuerdo, gente, El Hobbit no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no gano ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **FilixKili** , luego no digan que no se los advertí.

CAPITULO DOS: MAPS **(Cover by Our Last Night)**

Presurosos pasos resonaron por los pasillos de Erebor. A su paso, los Enanos que transitaban cerca, le abrieron paso para que ambos príncipes pudieran pasar. Nadie quería meterse con la mirada cazadora del heredero al trono. De alguna manera, les recordaba a la oscura expresión de Thorin cuando estaba de mal genio y traía promesas de dolor, hacia el primer idiota que siquiera osara molestarlo.

—¡Wow! —se quejó Kili cuando casi se cae.

Ser llevado de esta manera no es precisamente cómodo. Pero en un momento de descuido donde casi tropieza, Fili sujetó su mano. Se sintió cálido y agradable, pero el arquero estaba algo desorientado como para entender lo que sucedía. No fue sino hasta que fue casi arrojado dentro de una "esponjosa" habitación, que un aura oscura lo rodeó.

Esos endemoniados Elfos y su desabrido gusto por la decoración, lo obligaron a arrugar la nariz. No tenía nada que ver con la monumental cama que debía ser usada por la feliz pareja. En verdad que no es por eso. Es porque si acaso veía un pony saltando un arcoíris, iba a vomitar.

—Ahora dime, hermano, ¿de que estabas hablando?

Con eso, Kili lo miró. Sus manos siguen juntas, así que se soltó despacio. La pregunta sigue en el aire, así que comienza a pasearse por la habitación para intentar pensar lo siguiente que debe decir.

—No soy material de compromiso.

—¿Quién dice que no? —dijo Fili casi ofendido.

—El consejo, algunos Enanos, probablemente los Elfos y los Hombres, y estoy casi seguro que el panadero también lo cree.

—Kili…

Sus bromas no son bienvenidas ahora; aun así el menor sonrió un poco, quizás en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto.

—Tienen razón, tú necesitas alguien a quien querer. No que te obliguen a casarte.

—Yo te quiero —respondió sin pensar, por lo que Kili lo miró.

—No así.

No como hermanos, ¿Por qué Fili no entiende lo que quiere decir? Él necesitaba alguien que no sólo el consejo aprobaría, sino que fuera un amor tan grande que luego escribirían canciones sobre ellos.

—Debes tener a alguien fuerte, valiente, honorable y con una belleza como ninguna otra.

—Tú eres todas esas cosas.

Ambos habían comenzado a alzar un poco la voz. Molestos porque el contrario no pudiera entender lo que querían decir.

Debía ser la frustración de Kili lo que lo arrastró, porque Fili de ninguna manera estaría exponiendo sus sentimientos de otra manera. O tal vez es porque su hermano parecía estar alejándose, como si estuviera a punto de perderlo otra vez.

Con sus palabras, el arquero rueda los ojos un poco exasperado. Desde un principio todo ha sido extraño. El compromiso únicamente lo puso susceptible y mal genio. Quizás porque era un molesto recordatorio de que ambos nunca iban a estar junto. No de esta manera al menos. Y entre todo el caos al que últimamente se ve expuesto, terminó desafiando las decisiones de su hermano cuando lo vio morir en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

Sabía que había sido muy diferente hablar de su muerte, en realidad se había escudado en ello durante mucho tiempo. Si bien no le había mentido, parte del motivo por el que no quería hablar era más profundo y complicado. Era un pensamiento que no se permitía tener dos veces, porque Kili no es ingenuo, ni tampoco podía permitirse ser estúpido ( _al menos no con este tema)_

Maldición. Él no podía con esto. Fili no era el único que estaba exaltado ( _aunque no entendía porque),_ y en este estado terminaría diciendo algo que no debía. Por ello giró sobre los talones, para darle espacio no sólo a su hermano, sino para buscar la calma que tanto precisaba.

En cuanto el pelinegro le dio la espalda con la clara intención de marcharse, el corazón de Fili comenzó a latir sin control. Incluso su pecho se estrujó de manera dolorosa, mientras una sensación muy parecida al miedo lo invadió.

Sabía que iba a perderlo de una u otra manera. Podía ser hoy o dentro de unos años; iba a hacerlo ya sea porque le diga lo que siente, o no lo haga y se vaya con otra persona. Cuando eso ocurriera no tendría ningún control del asunto, ni podría obligarlo a quedarse. Lo único de lo que tenía control, era de ese breve y pequeño momento al que quería aferrarse con desesperación. Ese donde la esperanza aunque pequeña y distante, todavía existía.

La indecisión fue tan grande, que durante un breve segundo de incertidumbre, se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer. Los mil escenarios y respuestas que desfilaron por su mente, no lo hicieron más fácil.

—¡Quizás no necesite a nadie! —exclamó sin pensar— ¡Tal vez sólo te necesite a ti!

Kili se congeló en su puesto, por lo que gira completamente confundido y lo mira.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin saber exactamente que más decir —¿De que estas hablando?

Fili rodó los ojos e hizo un ademan exasperado, como si la pregunta fuera la cosa más estúpida que hubiera escuchado últimamente. Fue ofensivo para el arquero, ya que sintió que estaba insultando su inteligencia. Por ello frunció el ceño, aunque durante los dos segundos que duró la sensación, se sintió en terreno familiar.

—No seas idiota, de qué otra cosa podría estar hablando —regañó Fili— .Estoy enamorado de ti.

—…

Tan encantador como recibir un golpe.

Esta vez el menor abrió grande los ojos, mientras fue sacudido sin aviso por sus palabras. Su hermano todavía no se había movido, tenía el ceño fruncido y aunque lucia algo tenso, estaba esperando una respuesta. Darse cuenta, le hizo recodar que se había quedado sin hablar durante más tiempo del que podría ser prudente.

Incomodo, sintió un furioso rubor subir por sus mejillas. Fili lo quería. No como hermanos; lo hacía de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Porque siendo honesto, ¿Qué podía tener de interesante él? Fili era el heredero perfecto. Era atractivo, inteligente, amable y comprensivo y Kili…Kili era casi considerando un niño.

Pensar en todo eso lo puso algo nervioso. Su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con fuerza y pronto la incertidumbre lo hizo moverse en su puesto. No iba a retroceder, pero Fili pareció creerlo porque lo miró asustado. Sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. No sólo se confesó, sino que lo insultó en el proceso y ahora le exigía una respuesta. Por un momento se sintió como Thorin. Demandaba cosas como si todos tuvieran que obedecer porque era el rey.

Esto debía ser un mal de familiar.

Sin embargo, apenas pensó que el arquero iba a alejarse intentó detenerlo. No alcanzó a hacerlo porque el otro no fue a ningún lado; por ello dejó caer la mano que alzó y apretó los puños. Cuando sintió el pánico invadirlo, su pecho dolió más que antes y sólo pudo reprenderse mil veces.

—Yotambién/Olvidado…. ¿Qué?

Cuando ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron sin comprender.

—Noquieroolvidarlo/¿Quédijiste?

Cuando sus palabras volvieron a mezclarse, Kili frunció el ceño algo molesto, mientras que Fili miró confundido lo que sucedía. ¿Había entendido bien? No lo sabía, pero debió respirar hondo para intentar calmar el rápido palpitar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —repitió, pero el arquero se cruzó de brazos tercamente.

Lo hizo durante un breve instante, porque al final resopló ruidosamente y lo miró con un gracioso mohín de disgusto donde arrugó la nariz. Tal vez el mayor iba a retractarse, pero él ya no tenía salida.

Nervioso se mordió el labio inferior. Podía mentirle, pero entonces ambos serian infelices y él nunca le ha mentido a Fili. No creía saber cómo hacerlo. Y a pesar de lo mucho que quería ayudarlo para que fuera un buen gobernante, si su hermano creía que iba a ser feliz con él a su lado, entonces lo iba a apoyar como siempre lo ha hecho. Sin mirar atrás ni pensar en las consecuencias. Porque confiaba en el rubio y su buen juicio, más de lo que ha confiado nunca en nadie.

—También me gustas —masculló entre dientes, todavía con el ceño fruncido. El llamativo tono carmín que tiñó sus mejillas hizo algo gracioso con Fili, ya que encontró muy conveniente dejar de respirar.

—No tienes que decirlo sino es enserio ¡Auch!

Sin darle tiempo, la mirada del pelinegro relampagueó en cuanto se acercó para darle un puñetazo en el brazo. Con cuidado, Fili se sobó sin entender.

—No dudes de mis sentimientos, yo no he dudado de los tuyos.

Era una advertencia, casi una amenaza. Kili parecía dispuesto a golpearlo otra vez, sin embargo eso logró que Fili sonriera como nunca lo había hecho. Con una emoción que quemaba por saberse correspondido, así que lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo quería cerca, tan cerca como fuera posible, pero apenas el otro sintió el firme cuerpo chocar contra el suyo, lo empujó con la cara roja.

El rubio no entendió, se mostró tan aturdido como él, pues el rechazo además de confundirlo, lo hizo sentir inseguro.

—Lo siento —dijo Fili con las manos en alto.

—N-no, yo lo siento —dijo antes de mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada— .Sólo me asustaste. No estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen.

Al menos no con esas intenciones. Y aunque Fili lo sabía, una extraña mezcla lo invadió; por un lado su mirada oscureció ante la idea de marcarlo como suyo, por otro sintió un pinchazo de celos al pensar que tanto sabía y quien le enseño. Pero sobre todas las cosas, se sintió indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer.

Si era honesto, no imagino llegar tan lejos. Mucho menos encontrarse en un escenario donde el otro sintiera lo mismo. Esto era real ¿cierto?

—Uh…entonces…—divagó— ¿Estaría bien si no te sorprendo?

—Si…e-eso creo.

—¿Puedo besarte? —soltó de la nada, por lo que el menor abrió cómicamente los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

Sin aviso, sintió el rostro tan caliente que debió agachar la mirada y fruncir el ceño, por las emociones que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Casi odio a su hermano por hacerlo sentir tan emocional.

—No tienes por qué sentirte nervioso —dijo Fili con calma, tras arriesgarse a dar un paso más cerca— .Soy sólo yo.

Si acaso veía que en realidad no quería ser tocado, entonces iba a retroceder. Pero debía saberlo ahora para no dejarse arrastrar demasiado lejos. Después de todo, estaba a un paso de ser devorado por las sensaciones. Por eso, cuando Kili se mordió los labios su atención recayó de inmediato a ellos.

—Sólo uno —musitó Fili tan bajito que su voz sonó grave y tan profunda, que el arquero se erizó. Aun así se negó a mirarlo, aun cuando el rubio se movió para entrar en su campo de visión.

Al final, un par de manos acunaron su rostro en las manos y lo obligaron a alzar la mirada. Con cuidado, Fili se acercó lentamente para hablarle sobre sus labios. El leve espacio y el aire que respiraron, hizo que un agradable calor los envolviera. Cuando Kili asiente, Fili siente como si hubiera vuelto a respirar, por lo que vagamente se preguntó cuándo dejó de hacerlo.

Al principio, el roce fue incierto e inseguro, pero apenas se tocan es como un rayo les hubiera caído encima. La sensación fue casi violenta, ya que todas sus emociones se sacuden y cada terminación nerviosa se activa. Por ello, Fili suspira antes de acercarse más.

Cuando Kili deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, el rubio muerde su labio inferior antes de lamerlo a modo de disculpa. Durante un breve y posesivo momento, piensa que esos suaves y cálidos labios están hechos para los suyo. Lo único que tiene que hacer, es marcarlo hasta que el arquero no piense nunca en nadie más.

Impulsado por ello, envolvió su cintura de manera demandante y lo jaló hasta que no hay espacio.

—Fi…Nhhh —intentó Kili algo nervioso cuando trata de ajearse.

No fue muy lejos, ni tampoco pudo decir nada más, porque Fili colocó una mano en su nuca y lo jaló de vuelta. La diferencia quizás, fue la húmeda intrusa que se deslizó entre sus labios entreabiertos. No pidió permiso ni tampoco lamentó haberlo atrapado con la guardia baja. En realidad, adoró sentirlo temblar en sus brazos apenas rozó su lengua.

Kili tal vez es un poco inexperto, pero hizo algo en medio del beso que puso a su hermano a mil. En realidad la manera como intenta seguirle el paso es linda. Por eso lo jaló un poco más cerca y se perdió en su boca. Fue increíble como todo se descontrolo de esta manera.

No obstante, apenas el rubio bajó las manos y le apretó el trasero, Kili soltó un gritico estrangulado cuando lo empujó por los hombros. Un sonido húmedo los separó, mientras un camino de saliva se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Fue algo erótico, y una de las visiones más calientes que Fili había visto en su vida. El arquero estaba sonrojado, respiraba con pesadez y sus labios estaban algo rojos por la presión.

El hijo mayor de Dis fácilmente podía quedar hipnotizado por ello, pero Kili mantuvo un agarre fiero en sus hombros para evitar que se acercara, así que se quedó quieto.

—Di-dijiste que sólo uno —acusó con un pequeño mohín de reproche.

Tal vez Fili lo presionó demasiado. Con cuidado, colocó las manos en su cadera y le dio suficiente espacio para que se sintiera más cómodo, aunque no lo dejó ir demasiado lejos.

—Eso dije —señaló en aceptación— .Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo Kili algo avergonzado. Tenía el ceño fruncido por encontrarse en una situación que no sabe manejar, en especial porque su corazón palpita como loco. La cabeza también le da vueltas y se siente extrañamente entumido.

Cualquier cosa que su hermano hiciera, hacía que su pecho se oprimiera con una emoción difícil de soportar. No sabía que él tuviera ese tipo de control sobre su cuerpo; aunque el descubrimiento lo hizo arrugar la nariz en falso enojo.

—Esa es una graciosa expresión —señaló Fili para aligerar el ambiente. Su voz intentó sonar fácil y despreocupada, pero su mirada decía otra cosa. Estaba tan pendiente de sus reacciones, que incluso se sintió inquieto.

—Cállate —sonrió Kili sin poderlo evitar.

Este era su hermano, no podía olvidarlo. No debía sentirse incómodo con la persona que mejor lo conocía en el mundo, mucho menos con quien producía esa cálida sensación que se propagaba por todas partes. Era incomodo lo cómodo que se sentía ( _por mas contradictorio que sonara)_

—Lo haría si no pareciera que acabo de patear a un cachorro —tanteó Fili con una expresión divertida.

—¿Un cachorro? —repitió el arquero tras enarcar una ceja— .Tú sí que sabes cómo conquistar a alguien.

Se veía tan lindo, que fue imposible no pensar en ello. Pero Fili se mordió los labios para no mencionarlo. Todavía no al menos. No ahora que el pelinegro parecía más relajado.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tal un hámster?

Esta vez Kili se rio.

—Eso es peor —comentó mientras sintió un par de manos deslizarse lentamente alrededor de su cintura. El leve tirón que le sucedió, dejó un leve espacio entre ambos cuerpos. El roce fue un detalle que se encargó de hacerlo sonrojar.

—¿Un conejo? También puedes ser una ardilla, un gato o un oso.

—¿Esas son mis únicas opciones? —dijo Kili con una sonrisa algo insolente, que el otro imito.

—Si.

—¿Puedo ser yo?

—Esa es mi favorita —admitió Fili. En algún punto habían comenzado a mecerse con suavidad, como si estuvieran bailando. Era un movimiento suave y agradable, pero fue suficiente para que el menor se riera por lo bajo. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa. Aunque probablemente es algo que cualquier idiota enamorado diría. No porque le importara, obviamente. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo reír.

—Eres tan idiota —señaló con buen humor— ¿Planeas soltarme en un futuro próximo? Necesito mi cuerpo de vuelta.

Kili no estaba seguro si de verdad quería que lo soltara, ya que resulto obvio que Fili lo jalara más cerca. En realidad, una parte lejana de su mente sabía que iba a hacerlo. Se podría decir que lo incito a ello, así que se sonrojó con fuerza.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Uh…—divagó— .No sabía que tenía que negociar su liberación.

Este fue el turno de Fili de reírse. Si estaba intentando coquetear con él, se iba a meter en un problema. Incluso su mirada relampagueo y Kili se encontró mirando con interés, como había un fuego intenso que prometía salirse de control si no tenía cuidado. Aunque, antes de poder agregar algo más, un par de suaves labios sellaron los suyos.

Fili lo hizo quizás en un desliz porque necesitaba sus labios con tantas ganas, que sencillamente no pensó demasiado en ello. Cuando mordió su labio inferior Kili se quejó, pero cuando los delineó con la lengua, lo sintió temblar contra su cuerpo.

Sinceramente, no necesito ningún otro incentivo para adentrarse en esa deliciosa boca; sólo presionó un poco y el otro entreabrió los labios para dejarlo entrar. El menor comenzaba a dejarse llevar con más facilidad, por lo que fue su turno de erizarse cuando ambas lenguas se frotaron. El pequeño gemido que escapó de su garganta atrajo a Kili más cerca, así que deslizó una pierna entre las suyas.

Necesitaba más de ese llamativo calor que se estaba acumulando lentamente, y traía promesas de algo grande. La idea de marcar al arquero lo hizo jadear, mientras un placer perverso lo invadió. Pensar en manchar la nívea piel con algo lujurioso sonaba delicioso.

—¡Wow!

…sin embargo, Fili tal vez estaba presionando demasiado, porque cuando Kili quiso retroceder por segunda vez, lo siguió sin dudar. Estaban tan cerca, que su hermano se fue hacia atrás. Ellos no eran particularmente torpes, no de verdad, pero el rubio no pudo evitar derribarlo. Fue sin culpa ni intención alguna, pero mientras el menor se quejaba, se movió un poco para no aplastarlo con su peso.

—Lo siento —dijo con una suave risita. Era difícil no reírse, quizás porque la alegría que estaba experimentando podía ser aterradora. Nunca se había sentido así de feliz, ni había alcanzado ese nivel de perfección.

Maldición, Kili también lo quería.

—¿Sabes? La cama está del otro lado.

—…

¿Uh?

Al principio Fili lo miró sin entender, pero la sorpresa inicial se perdió cuando sonrió. Fue un gesto predador, que encendió todas las alertas en la cabeza de Kili. Darse cuenta de su error no sólo resulto obvio sino también estúpido. No había querido implicar "eso", pero debía recordar que ya no era sólo su hermano, sino la persona que quería, por lo que obviamente iba a malinterpretar lo que digiera. Mentalmente se pateó, mientras sintió que su rostro enrojeció violentamente.

—¿La cama, uh? —dijo Fili con una mirada intensa y una condenada sonrisa arrogante, que el menor quería borrar.

—Me retracto inmediatamente de lo que dije —señaló el arquero al intentar empujarlo— .Olvídalo.

—No voy a olvidarlo —se rio el rubio una vez atrapó una de sus manos y la colocó a un lado de su cabeza.

El menor tenía una expresión que decía que no sabía muy bien que hacer, o que estaba sucediendo y aunque Fili sabía que debía alejarse, se encontró mirando el cuerpo que tenía encerrado. Kili no lo sabía, pero podía embrujarlo sin siquiera proponérselo. Era algo que a lo que había conseguido acostumbrarse, incluso era capaz de controlarse. Pero no podía hacerlo ahora que sabía que era correspondido

—" _ **¿Escuchaste algo?"**_

Los herederos de Thorin se congelaron apenas escucharon una voz provenir del pasillo. Probablemente eran guardias en sus rondas, pero fue un golpe con la realidad. A cambio el pelinegro se tensó sintiéndose avergonzado, mientras Fili lo observó con cuidado; el mayor sentía su pecho burbujear con una emoción difícil de describir. Aunque no pensó mucho en ello, en realidad no pensó en nada ya que se inclinó y lo beso.

—Fi-li —dijo cuándo colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó un poco.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, ya que algo húmedo se deslizó por sus labios. Esta vez se sintió diferente, más intenso y caliente. Pero, aun cuando apretó su camisa para soportar la sensación, trató de seguir el ritmo. A cambio, Fili bajó un poco, lo suficiente como para rozar su cuerpo mientras acomodó las piernas entre las suyas.

El rubio creía que se caía por una saliente y no hay forma de detener el golpe final. En realidad no sabe muy bien qué hace, o mejor dicho, se dice que no sabe lo que hace, que es inercia. Que si se inclina hacia Kili es porque pierde el equilibrio.

Por ello lo empuja de forma torpe; es brusco y le clava los dientes en el cuello. Kili gruñe y cierra los puños alrededor de la ropa, en todo lo que puede encontrar cuando la lengua de Fili se enreda con la suya.

Hay voces de fondo, los guardias siguen afuera, sin embargo cuando el mayor deja escapar un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta. Un "mmmh" corto y casi tímido. Kili se deshace, se vuelve líquido y el corazón de Fili intenta salírsele del pecho.

—Kili —dice cuando se separa. Lo hace entre jadeos y los labios contrarios— .Demonios.

Fili siente que le hierve la sangre y le pesa el cuerpo, que respirar es imposible. Sin embargo, de alguna manera logra encontrar su mirada. El arquero está sonrojado y tiene una mirada vidriosa y entrecerrada, que lo hace lucir como la cosa más deliciosa que nunca ha visto. También tiene los labios rojos e hinchados. Además, cuando mueve las piernas, la fricción se vuelve tan intensa que es casi demasiado.

Sin pensarlo, Fili se lame los labios al sentirlos secos mientras ve lo que ha hecho. La forma en que lo tiene hace más fácil acomodar las piernas, las afianza contra el suelo y se mueve contra él. La respiración de Kili se entrecorta sin su permiso, pero pone algo de control en su desecha mente.

—F-ili —jadea. Es difícil pensar, es imposible si su hermano se mueve contra su cuerpo— .Afuera hay…

—No pueden…escucharnos —interrumpe al meter las manos bajo su camisa, mientras ataca su cuello con suaves besos y pequeñas mordidas.

Con calma traza un húmedo camino, seguido de pequeñas mordías que hacen temblar al otro. Sin embargo, una sonrisa posesiva curva sus labios cuando la piel de Kili adopta un bonito tono rojizo. Adora sentir el pulso acelerado contra los labios, y la respiración pesada que compite con la suya. No obstante, es cuando la camisa no puede subir más, que se va un poco hacia atrás y lo mira. El pelinegro tiene la ropa medio puesta, está algo despeinado y esa endemoniada expresión hace que su hombría reaccione. Siente que puede morir, que se va a quemar vivo, pero no le importa.

—Ven —dice con la voz ronca al irse hacia atrás. Kili no entiende, pero lo sigue cuando el rubio lo jala de la mano y lo obliga a ponerse de pie.

Fili lo empuja hacia atrás mientras lo besa. Trastabillan porque no tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo, porque van a ciegas y quieren tocarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando Kili golpea el borde de la cama, arrastra al mayor con él. Ambos caen sin gracia sobre pieles y mantas.

—Quítate la camisa —gruñe Fili casi sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —pregunta desorientado; en cuanto siente las manos tironeando de la prenda, no opone resistencia.

El rubio lo imita casi de inmediato, pero se enreda un poco cuando la visión de su pecho desnudo aparece. Con ambas camisas y las capas en alguna parte, Fili lo toca con suavidad, dibuja caminos imaginaros hasta que se inclina y lame la clavícula. El instinto le dice que deben estar más cerca, que lo necesita. Por eso lo empuja contra la cama y muerde su cuello. Kili gruñe entre dientes y enreda una mano en el cabello de su hermano, mientras la otra extremidad aruña su espalda.

El arquero murmura algo entre jadeos y besos, algo que se parece a un _"Maldición"_ Es un sonido tan invitante, que Fili no piensa en nada cuando desliza una mano por sus piernas. Traza un camino por los muslos y acaba en la entrepierna. Kili se detiene un segundo, sólo un segundo, jadeando en su oreja con los labios húmedos y rojos.

Fili se atreve a tocarlo sólo para oír como la respiración se le entrecorta sin su permiso.

—N-no— gimotea— .Fili, espera.

Pero él no espera, lo muerde de nuevo y lo acaricia por encima de la ropa, sintiendo algo rígido y duro crecer bajo su toque. Kili parece avergonzado, pero también tiene una bonita expresión de profundo desconcierto y un deseo que no sabe cómo expresar del todo bien. Aun así no opone resistencia cuando su hermano lo jala para un nuevo beso.

Fili sonríe contra sus labios. No sabe muy bien cómo manejar esta alegría, porque su pecho se oprime como si quisiera cortarle la respiración y su corazón palpita en un intento desesperado por fundirse con el del otro. Es como si pudiera morir de nuevo. Por ello debe calmarse, respirar hondo para pensar un poco, o iba a tomarlo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Sin embargo, todo es difícil cuando Kili se arquea bajo su cuerpo, le enreda los dedos en el cabello y respira de forma quebradiza. Los besos son húmedos, calientes y tan embriagantes que Fili lame su boca y muele sus caderas juntas. A cambio, Kili aruña su espalda mientras se mueve, y el mayor siente que su hombría aprieta en sus pantalones

Cuando el hijo mayor de Dis desabrocha sus pantalones, Kili abre grandes los ojos. Intenta decir algo, pero Fili no lo deja. Lo besa demandante y posesivo; es como si violara su boca y el arquero se siente mareado. Él de alguna manera podía descontrolarlo sin poner mucho esfuerzo y casi se pierde en ello, pero de alguna manera logra empujarlo.

Ambos respiran sobre los labios contrarios, con suaves suspiros y gemidos entrecortados que llenan la habitación, junto con el leve crujir de la cama cada vez que se mueven.

Kili tiene los ojos entreabiertos, los labios separados para ayudarse a respirar y un precioso rubor en las mejillas. También está sudando, lleva el cabello desordenado y una mirada caliente que cortó su respiración. En el fondo de su mente, el rubio piensa que debería detenerse, que está llevando esto demasiado lejos pero no se hace caso. Todo se fue al diablo tan rápido, que ese endemoniado vaivén lo tiene casi al límite.

En este punto Kili tiene una serie de pequeñas marcas en el cuello. Además, cuando flexiona ligeramente las piernas, la fricción se vuelve tan intensa que pensar ha dejado de ser una opción.

Fili siente que sus brazos van perdiendo fuerza, por ello deja caer los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su hermano. Siguen mirándose, aun mientras le desata torpemente los pantalones y desliza una mano dentro de su ropa interior. Por ello Kili abre grandes los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras un gemido desigual escapa de sus labios.

El virginal semblante hace que el rubio se lama los labios. Kili está temblando ligeramente, se ha quedado quieto con las mejillas bellamente coloreadas y los labios rojos. Apenas y mueve la mano contra su hombría, lo escucha sollozar, por lo que el arquero termina llevándose una mano a la boca para aplacar el sonido. También intenta cerrar las piernas, pero con Fili en medio de ellas no es posible.

—Ah —jadea y Fili muerde su garganta, mientras su lengua intenta aliviar las pequeñas marcas que dejó espaciadas.

Kili se mueve un poco para crear más fricción. Intenta seducirlo cuando sus dedos bajan por su pecho, arañan la piel y dibuja pequeños caminos a través de su abdomen. El problema quizás, es cuando desliza sus manos temblorosas hacia sus pantalones.

Es el turno de Fili de mirar lo que hace, porque tiene el corazón golpeando salvaje en sus oídos. En el instante en que la extremidad se pierde dentro de su ropa interior, busca esos bonitos sólo para darse cuenta que nada existe, salvo ese muchacho que tiene encerrado entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

Los dedos de Kili están tibios cuando se cierran alrededor de su hombría, y Fili se eriza cuando le acaricia la punta. Lo tocaba de una manera que no creía que sería posible, y en una situación que sólo había soñado desde que descubrió que lo quería de esta forma, que lo quería de todas las formas posibles, que de hecho quería ser dueño de cada una de sus partes. Tal vez por eso no dejan de mirarse ni siquiera cuando el rubio se inclina para robar otro beso mientras desliza su lengua dentro. Es incomodo, pero no le importa porque el menor tiene una expresión de éxtasis plasmada en el rostro.

—Nh.

Cuando se separan, Fili apoya la frente contra la suya mientras bombea un poco más fuerte. Casi sonríe complacido por los gemiditos que se le escapan al otro.

—Espera —intenta Kili, pero él no va a escuchar nada de eso. No es como si pudiera de todas maneras— .Fili.

Mientras el corazón les palpitaba con fuerza, Kili abre grandes los ojos cuando el mayor coloca ambas erecciones juntas. La sorpresa que lo invade hace que abra la boca sin que las palabras puedan salir. Atontado por la situación, gimotea una vez Fili se mueve. Él no ha dejado de mirarlo, sigue pendiente de cada una de sus expresiones en caso que quisiera detenerse. Pero cuando un sensual sonido escapa de sus labios, una sonrisa cazadora curva sus labios.

Ninguno puede pensar en nada. Estaban mojados, duros y tan cerca, que Fili busca esos adictivos labios y los besa con fuerza, y hambre apenas contenida. A cambio, Kili jadea en su boca y responde con torpeza mientras tiembla.

—Te quiero —murmura Kili sobre sus labios.

Tan lindo.

Fili gruñó en un gesto estrangulado, mientras su hermano lo abraza. No es una posición cómoda, pero no lo menciona, no es como si pudiera de todas maneras. La sensación de estarse tocando de esta manera lo estaba poniendo dolorosamente excitado. Sin embargo, cuando esos penetrantes ojos lo aplastan con su intensidad, sólo puede sentir que un incierto pero excitante cosquilleo lo invade.

—Te quiero— jadea Fili en sus labios, apenas en un hilo de voz.

Él mismo no podía soportar mucho más. Un segundo después, Kili arquea la espalda y se le dibuja la expresión de desesperación más bonita en el rostro. Fili se pierde en ella, en la forma en la que la respiración se le entrecorta y le tiembla al escaparse de los labios, pero sobre todo, se pierde cuando el menor lo mira una vez más luciendo preciosamente derrotado.

Mirar a Kili mientras se corre lo hace sentir que no da más, que eso es todo lo que puede soportar. Hunde los dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja de su hermano, le lame la base de la mandíbula y siente cómo la mano contraria lo hace ver blanco durante un rato que parece alargarse al infinito.

El orgasmo es como si el mundo se desdibujara, por lo que pronto lo único que existe es ese delicioso mundo del éxtasis, son los jadeos y suaves suspiros que los devolvieron a la realidad. El calor del cuerpo contrario nunca lo abandona. Pero el rubio prácticamente lo está aplastando, así que se mueve apenas un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Algo tímidos en un principio, se sonríen hasta que vuelven a besarse en un gesto perezoso.

Cuando Kili acaricia con suavidad su cabello, Fili se ríe por lo bajo, completamente eufórico. No le importa estar agitado, porque de todas maneras lo besa hasta que ambos pelean por aire. Es maravilloso como todas las piezas parecen encajar cuando toca sus labios.

Le hubiera preocupado que sus avances no fueran aceptados, pero si es sincero tuvo muy poco tiempo para pensar en ello. En realidad, pensar es difícil cuando lo toca o cuando lo mira, en especial ahora. Fili no sólo perdió las palabras al ver a Kili, sino que algo en su interior se sacudió con tanta fuerza, que no supo qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo.

Acaba de correrse sobre su hermano.

Mahala ten piedad.

—Hn.

El arquero debió darse cuenta de esa mirada oscurecida, porque lo empujó. Por ello, Fili rodó fuera de su cuerpo y se quejó de mala gana con la perdida de calor. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, ya que una almohada se estrelló contra su rostro.

—¡Ay, ya basta! —se quejó cuando otra almohada golpeó su rostro— ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Por idiota —señala Kili luego de limpiarse un poco con las sabanas _(que luego tendría que lavar)_ El rubor en las mejillas nunca iba a desaparecer, así que arrugó la nariz en fastidio.

—Vas a tener que ser más específico hermano.

—Si no lo sabes no te lo diré.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Fili lo ve ponerse de pie. El otro no se ve particularmente enojado, pero si esta algo sonrojado e incluso avergonzado, así que sonríe divertido. A cambio, Kili lo fulmina con la mirada al reconocer el gesto. Se conocen tanto y tan bien, que sabe que debe estar prevenido o iba a recibir otro _"ataque"_.

De todas maneras intenta no sonrojarse más de lo que ya está, debido al salvaje gesto del mayor y lo terriblemente atractivo que luce. No había que olvidar que heredero al trono o no, Fili podía ser un idiota cuando quería.

—Deberías cubrirte eso —dijo el rubio al señalar su propio cuello, donde el arquero tenía un chupado particularmente grande.

Su cara se puso increíblemente roja. Fue adorable. Así que Fili se rio, sin importarle el par de cojines que le fueron lanzados.

—No puedes tocarme hasta que **esto** desaparezca —gruñó Kili al cubrir la marca con su mano.

—¿Qué?

De la nada el mayor deja de reírse. Francamente resulto curioso. Kili no creía tener tanto poder en su hermano, como para que le importe estar un par de días quieto. Aunque, obviamente no puede pensar demasiado en ello, ya que el rubio intenta acercarse. Alarmado, el arquero retrocede por instinto.

—Eso no es justo —se quejó.

—¿Prefieres que sea hasta la boda? —amenazó al enarcar una ceja.

—¡Eso es peor! —reclamó Fili hasta que lo mira sorprendido— ¿Boda? ¿Va a haber boda?

Kili se erizó como un gato, pero no dice nada cuando le da la espalda y recoge su ropa. Por ello, el otro lo mira alarmado.

—Kili…—llamó. Una vez el pelinegro gira y le saca la lengua en un gesto juguetón, siente que el aire vuelve a sus pulmones.

—Quizás —dijo al abrir la puerta.

—¿Quizás? —repitió Fili con una sonrisa, sabiendo que era lo más parecido a una respuesta que iba a recibir por el momento.

—Quizás —concedió Kili con una pequeña sonrisa. No le sorprendió mucho cuando fue jalado por una mano, para terminar envuelto en un apretado abrazo. En realidad, sólo se rio.

Fili sonrió en respuesta, mientras rodeó su cintura. No le importa si alguien los veía, después de todo Kili es suyo. Mataría al primero que intentara llevárselo lejos o al que siquiera quisiera cortejarlo. Su hermano estaba hecho para quedarse a su lado, lo tenía sin cuidado lo que tuviera que hacer para que incluso el menor pensara de esa manera.

Incluso se enfrentaría al consejo o a Thorin. Aunque ese momento no era de ellos, era del muchacho que tenía encerrado en sus brazos y que alzó las manos lentamente para envolver su cuello y besarlo. Kili lo provocaba con sólo una sonrisa, por lo que sus besos tenían un gesto devastador en su sistema.

Era tan lindo. Tan suyo.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo el problema que su compromiso acarrearía. Aunque Fili no puede pensar tanto que es un problema, ya que una boba sonrisa siempre curva sus labios cuando piensa en ello.

Así es como debe ser, como se debe sentir al mirar a la persona que amas y pensar _**"Moriría por él, mataría por él, lo que sea que él prefiera"**_ Era aterrador, de la manera más perfecta que pudiera existir.

 **FIN.**

¡Wiiiii FilixKili Rulez!

Siempre me emociono cuando escribo sobre ellos. ¡Sencillamente los adoro!Por eso agradezco mucho el apoyo de las personas que me escribieron. En realidad significa mucho para mi :D

El título del fic, en realidad surgió cuando estaba escuchando **"Childhood Blue"** de **Gumi** , si es que alguien se preguntó que tenía que ver con la historia n¬nUU.

Ok, en verdad espero que hayan disfrutado del la historia :D.


End file.
